Mount Everest
1st person view of Scooter. HAVE FUN WITH IT! ~G Climbing gear? Check. Heavy coat? Check. Grappling hook? Check. Oxygen tank? Probably won't need it, but check. I am ready to climb Mount Everest! I've never climbed before, but I know what it's like. I've seen it in TV shows. "Scooter, why do you have all that equipment?" someone said and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I look behind me. Trishna. "Dangit Trish, don't jumpscare me like that!" I say. "I'm gonna climb Mount Everest. DEAL WITH IT." I say as I put on thick sunglasses. Trishna rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot." she says. "Whatever." I run out. Thank god I saved up enough cash to get on the plane. Took forever, but whatever. I take a seat on the plane. Comfy. I get out a piece of mint gum. I'm not fond of mint, but hey, it keeps my breath fresh. I look around. Typical looking plane. Nothing too interesting. I'm bored already. I had worked overtime for the past two months. I barely got any sleep. I can't keep my eyes open. I pass out. "Hey. Hey, kid, wake up." I heard someone say faintly. Gilda? Is that you? I think. I open my eyes and shake my head. I look to my left. Boomer. "Oh, uh, hi Boomer! Fancy seeing you here!" I stutter. What the heck is she doing here? "What the heck are you doing here?" I ask. "Funny you should ask. I'm your guide since you've never done this before." "Wait, what?!" "You heard me right. I'm your guide." "I... don't know what to say..." I'm dumbfounded. Boomer? The greatest daredevil in the world? MY hero? And she's my guide? I get all my stuff and get out of the plane. Here I am. Close to the Himalayas. A bunch of men in uniforms started giving me something like a Swedish massage. "Oh, sweet. Free Swedish massages." They did the same with Boomer. "It's not a Swedish massage. They're checking if you have weapons and other bad stuff hidden." she said. "Oh." I'm at the mountain. This is the moment I've been waiting for. I've got my coat on, my gear ready, and oxygen tank strapped to my back. "Alright, what you'll want to do is spin the grappling hook counter-clockwise and toss it when you're ready." Boomer tells me. I get out the grappling hook. I spin part of it counter-clockwise, and toss the hook to the nearest ledge that I can see. "Good job. You'll need the mountain's support to get up there." I grab the rope of the grappling hook and walk up the mountain. This is it. I'm really doing it. When I finally get to the hook, I grab it. Can't stop now. I toss the hook to another ledge. I keep climbing. Then I stop using the hook. I take off my coat. I start using my bare hands. I ignore the voices in my head. I look down. I can barely see the bottom of the mountain anymore. I keep going. I'm pretty high up now. I can't feel my hands anymore and I feel light-headed. I really should use that oxygen tank, but I keep going. One of my hands slips. I'm near the top. I can barely breathe. Can't stop now. I pull myself up. I've made it! "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" I shout out, even though I know nobody can hear me. And I didn't even use the tank. I put on the mask. Thank god I did that at the last moment. "Well done." I turn around and see Boomer. "You've done good." she pins a badge to my shirt. Awesome. This better not be a dream. I pinch myself. Nothing happens. Good. I'm not dreaming. "Now how the heck do I get down?" I ask. Boomer smirks. "Don't worry about it." she says. "TAXI!" she yells. What? We're at the top of a mountain. was my first thought. I hear a helicopter. I look up. "What in the..." A ladder comes down. Boomer climbs up it first, and then I go up it. How does she do these things? "Captain, take us to Starlight City." she says to the pilot. "Roger that." the pilot replies. End. Category:Stories written by G